theninjarpg_core_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Chuunin
Chuunin is all about surviving... and this part of the guide here will help you with it. Chuunin is the first Rank you can start engaging in PvP battles! But that also means stronger people can target YOU as well! So, the first thing you are going to want to do if you haven't already, BUY a House/Apartment to sleep in, because a sleeping ninja, is a safe ninja. Traveling outside the village is viable, you just might need to pop on back for missions every once in a while, and as you no longer require a Sensei (academy or otherwise) you can train yourself outside village walls! Its also recommended to hide your extra cash in the bank instead of carrying it, as Outlaws (The three types of which are Lower, Outlaw and Higher/Elite Outlaw) Training and Missions Normally you would just train as soon as you saw your pools filling, but as we mentioned above you will have to wake up to do this... putting you at risk of being engaged in a PvP battle with someone most likely stronger than you. Players can only gain PvP exp from kills on a Village so to prevent yourself from being targeted by those players move out of the village 1 - 2 steps and do your training there, you can also scout to see if there's any approaching enemies, or any current enemies at your village. If there are none, this is a good time to go back into your village, and if possible pickup a mission, otherwise go back to sleep, remember that Elite Jounin can't attack you, so if you see one of them while scouting don't be afraid. There are drawbacks to "sleeping" though, you can't train at home while "asleep" or harvest materials from professions, but you can process already gathered materials your profession has domain over. Most C rank missions (The ones you now have access to) Give better rewards than the D ranks you did as a Genin, but the risks are much higher. Having at least 15,000 to 20,000 in your chosen Offense Style and 5,000 in EVERY Defense Style, as well as having at least 500 in The General (strength,intelligence,wisdom, and speed) that most compliments the Combat style you've chosen is the way to be fairly proficient at them. Specialization Everyone has one, It is the Combat Style choice we follow for the rest of our lives, so pick the one that appeals to you, or maybe you have a Bloodline with a focus? This is an easy choice then, as Bloodline Jutsu are very powerful, so focus on the style the bloodline is. (ask your local tavern if you are unsure as to which style yours is) Jutsu On the topic of missions, you may have noticed if you looked through the Jutsu menu of training, you now have access to MANY more and new Jutsu than before...the truth is, your old Genin jutsu are no longer going to cut it. So find some jutsu for your chosen Combat Style and start training! You also now have access to Special Jutsu, these techniques usually are harder hitting, or have special effects when used! But they take an hour to train PER level* without using them in combat.** *Most Jutsu have a max level of 200 when trained to maximum* **All Jutsu gain exp in battle when used during combat, so using them often can speed up the training process** Primary Jutsu Generals AKA what affects what: Chuunin and Elite Jounin primary generals are the same Affects Jutsu damage by 70%- jutsu specific Taijutsu: Jou - Intelligence; Chu/EJ - Willpower Ninjutsu: Jou - Speed; Chu/EJ - Strength Genjutsu: Jou - Strength; Chu/EJ - Speed Bukijutsu: Jou - Willpower; Chu/EJ - Intelligence Secondary Jutsu Generals: Affect 30% of jutsu damage, Offense specific Taijutsu: Strength Ninjutsu: Intelligence Genjutsu: Willpower Bukijutsu: Speed Elemental Mastery You will notice that you get given the option to do the Elemental Mastery quests, AKA EM quests. These are your second source of gaining HP. You can access them from the Character->QuestJournal, each element that gets assigned to you as a primary element will have a separate location, here is the list for those locations: Water EM: Test of the Steel Tortoise Travel to Mistmire and defeat the Steel Tortoise. Travel to 45,62 - Tortoise Lake and fight it. Quest Chain --> Test of the Deep Destroy 8 Black Waters within the Savage Lakes, Spirit Lagoon and Mistmire. fighting near Tortoise Lake (outside the immediate location) yields consistent AI fights. Finish a C-ranked mission. Lightning EM: Test of the Golden Mantis Travel to the Skycut Stones and defeat the Golden Mantis. 20,64 - Skycut Stones to find it. Quest Chain --> Ruinous Wake Scour the Whirling Valley, Windswept Grasslands for the Spark Spirits and defeat at least 8. Finish a C-ranked mission. Fire EM: Test of the Silver Dragon Travel to Flame Peak and defeat the Silver Dragon. Travel to 25,37 - Flame Peak Quest Chain --> Fire Starter Find and destroy the 4 Flame Targets. Note that you cannot destroy the same twice, all will be near the Peak. Finish a C-ranked mission. Wind EM: Test of the Iron Tiger Travel to the The Howling Den and defeat the Iron Tiger. Travel to 47,19 - Howling Den Quest Chain --> Mountain Zephyrs Collect 5 Mountainous Zephyrs. Finish 1 C-rank mission. Earth EM: Test of the Bronze Panda Travel to the Bamboo Fields and defeat the Bronze Panda. Travel to -7,49 - Bamboo Field. Quest Chain --> Path of Resilience Bring the orbs to the Ruins of Horizon and the Skyview Ramen Restaurant. Kill 3 AI in each spot Finish a C-ranked mission. After you complete the first part of an EM quest you get given an amulet of your primary Element, you will need to carry this amulet every time you do the secondary quest of your EM's, since you can do this every 24h. Professions Everyone needs a job, and beyond just being a ninja you can have special jobs pertaining to multiple areas of Ninja Lifestyle! Gatherer Professions: Miner->Miners Toolkit >Gather metals/gems and coal from resource nodes on the scout page all over the map >Refine metal ores into usable bars for the Weapon-Smith and Armor-Smith professions Herbalist->Herbalist Pouch >Gather valuable Herbs and Fruits from resource nodes on scout page all over the map >Refine Herbs and Fruits into usable states so Chefs can cook meals and feed the villagers Hunter->Hunters Toolkit >Hunt down Herds of animals for carcasses and skins on resource nodes on the scout page all over the map >Refine carcasses into usable meats for Chefs, and skins into Leather for both Weapon and Armor smiths Producer Professions: Weapon Smith->Smith's Hammer >Process resources from various sources (like the item shop and player market) to create weapons for your fellow Ninja, and yourself >Take pride in your work, everything you produce is better than store bought! Armor Smith->Leather working Tools >Process resources from various sources (like the item shop and player market) to create armor for your fellow Ninja, and yourself >Take pride in every piece you create, for the store bought stuff is weaker than what you make! Special Professions: Surgeon->You can heal your fellow Ninja at the cost of Chakra or Stamina! >the more you heal people (Including yourself), the more experience you gain, making you more efficient as you level up! *''Bounty Hunter*''->You can take bounties and hunt down wanted people for profit! >Check the bounty board in a village to find a target, hunt them down to get the reward! Use caution though, many high bounties are high level players! *Bounty Hunters* So you have done everything so far but you still keep getting killed constantly while doing missions and training? You are most likely being tracked by Bounty Hunters. To combat this: You ask around your tavern for anyone to raise your Bounty in said village that has bounty hunters tracking from, a good alternative is to get it raised in every village. Bounty Hunters can claim bounties according to their level, right now the system is set to 1000+(75*lvl), at lvl 500 Bounty Hunter all bounties can be claimed. so get around 10,000 Ryo bounty or more if you are still getting killed in random places. You could also ask around people from other villages, fellow Chuunin who are most likely suffering the same as you, call them your Bounty Buddy if you must, a bounty raise for a bounty raise. Bare in mind that each time you die to a Bounty Hunter this bounty placed on you will get claimed and you will need to ask your buddy/friends to raise it again, it can get costly. Hospital You are most likely familiar with this page by now, you have 3 options here. 1. Buy Out AKA Bribe 2. Wait for someone to Heal you via Surgery Profession 3. Wait for the timer to run out and heal yourself afterwards at the Ramen shops, or Self heal through Surgery Profession (if you happen to be one) You still regenerate Chakra and Stamina while in the Hospital so don't worry too much. You also get a 15 second immunity once you Sign Out from the Hospital, this is a good time to do any action you need in the village while awake, like the Bank, Item Shop and Missions! Chuunin Logbook The Chuunin World:Chuunin lv1 Check your Elemental Affinity on your Profile. Check the Home-page for new houses. Take a look at ANBU squads in the Town Hall. Professions:Chuunin lv2 Take a look at the profession tab. Jutsu Mastery:Chuunin lv3 Level any jutsu above 75 Living Costs:Chuunin lv4 2,250 small crimes. Doing What Is Best:Chuunin lv5 Finish a C-rank mission or crime. Never Stop:Chuunin lv6 Train your offense to 12,500 Village Funds:Chuunin lv7 Defeat 5 enemy players. Functioning Member:Chuunin lv8 Perform 3 C-rank missions or 3 C-rank Crimes Enemies:Chuunin lv9 Defeat ten players from another village or the Syndicate Jounin Rank:Chuunin lv10 Train off to 168,000, all def to 42,000 ea, all gen to 11,000